1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method and to a communication system for handling a packet service with a packet-based core communication network and a connecting communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to transmit data to and from a communication equipment as packet data according to a packet service either only in a line-bound communication network or only in a communication network with radio interface. The architecture for handling the packet service assumes that a connecting communication network with a radio interface exists that services the mobile communication terminal device used by a subscriber and makes the wireless transmission of data in both transmission directions available. Over and above this, an access of the connecting communication network is needed to a packet-based core communication network (e.g., the Internet) that at least partly transmits the data as packet data and supports a specific packet data protocol (e.g., the Internet protocol).
According to WO 99/01991 A2 (e.g., page 11, lines 17–26), a mobilization station MS is supplied in normal fashion by addressing its radio network address with an IP packet packaged (page 11, lines 25–26) in a tunnel (transparent tube, page 11, line 17).
One problem in the handling of packet services according to the above architecture is that the signalling of a packet data transmission from the core communication network to the mobile communication device and vice versa is routed transparently. Matching the data streams to the available radio resources of the connecting communication network and/or to the demands of the mobile communication device is not possible. This has an especially disadvantageous effect when broadband services with multimedia data are to be services via the radio resources that are usually in short supply and therefore expensive.